Tripped
by Twilinkzem
Summary: While talking to Haruhi, Kaoru trips and accidently kisses her. Hikaru walks in in time to see his little brother kissing his girlfriend. Hikaru runs off and Kaoru chases after him to explain. Hikaru says things to Kaoru that hurt him badly. Does Hikaru really mean them? Or is someone forcing him to say it? Happy Birthday Hitachiin Brothers!
1. Chapter 1

I do not know where this idea came from.

* * *

~Kaoru's Pov~

Hikaru left the room for a moment to go to the bathroom. Tamaki and the others were busy with cleaning up. I get up and talk to Haruhi.

"Hey, sis." I say to her to start a conversation.

"Why did you call me sis?" She asked.

"Because, you're dating my brother now. Automatically makes you my sister in my eyes."

"You are as weird as your brother."

"Thank you. I'm just glad he was able to realize his feelings for you. I thought it would never happen. It's also a good thing you can tell us apart. Not that I'd ever be a jerk like that. I'd never do that to Hika."

"I believe you." I start to move away, but I trip. What happened next, was probably the worst thing that could happen. I start to fall and my lips connect with Haruhi's. My eyes grow wide and I instantly pull away.

"I am so-" I start to say.

"Oh no." she cuts me off. I turned to see what see what she was saying 'oh no' about. Hikaru is standing right there. Shock and hurt is written all over his face. He balled up his fists, then he closed his eyes to hold back tears. He turned and ran.

"Hikaru! Wait!" I follow after him. "Hikaru!" He's running fast and I'm not a very fast runner to begin with. "Hikaru! It's not what you think!" I continue to chase after him until I eventually catch up to him. I grab his arm. "Listen to me. I tripped. I don't love Haruhi. Even if I did, I'd never do that t-"

"Save it, will you." He turned back to me. "You are no brother of mine, Kaoru. I hate you!" What he did next surprised me. He punched me in the middle of the chest, hard. It knocks me off him and onto the ground. I hold my chest. Just that one punch knocked all the air out of my lungs. I try regaining my breath. Hikaru continues running. I can't believe he'd say that. Why would he say that? I start to tear up. Hikaru is the one thing that matters most to me. Without him, I have no one. I let out a sob. He even says he hates me. I'm so hurt about it that I can't even move.

"Hika, why won't you believe me?" I put my head in my hands and let out another sob. He won't let me explain. I feel like I'm stuck in one of those teen drama shows. I get up and go back to the host club. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I wasn't able to catch him."

"Why is your face red?" She asked.

"Oh, um, no reason."

"I know you better than that, Kaoru. Were you crying? Tell me what happened." She always knew. She could always tell when something was wrong with us or if something was bothering us.

"I managed to catch up to him. He wouldn't let me explain. He said…I was no brother of his." I start tearing up again. "I can't believe he'd say that."

"This is all my fault."

"No! It isn't. I tripped. You did nothing, but stand there. You couldn't have reacted in time." She was crying now. I think no matter what I say, she won't believe me. Nobody will listen to me anymore. I hug her to comfort her. I prefer her to be comforted than me being comforted. "Come on, I'll take you home, sis." She nodded. "Tono, we're leaving." I don't think he even knew what happened. I still have an arm around her. I want her to stay comforted. There's a storm rolling in soon too. Hopefully it isn't a thunderstorm. "Shh, don't cry, sis. Like I said, it wasn't your fault. I tripped. I just wish I could explain it to Hikaru." We walk to her house. The chauffer is gone, so we have to. I get her home and her dad is there. "Hello, Mr. Fujioka. Is it possible that you could skip work? Haruhi isn't going through such a good time."

"What's going on? You better not have done something." Ranka said, he is a bit threatening.

"No, no, no, it was an accident. I tripped and accidently kissed her and my brother saw and ran off. She isn't it taking it too well. Plus, there's a storm rolling in. She is terrified of thunder. She needs someone to keep her feeling safe." I explained.

"You are a very good kid, Kaoru." He knows the difference between us? Hmm, he also didn't get annoyed that I accidently kissed her. "Here, come to Daddy, Haruhi." I let go of Haruhi and she runs to her Dad's arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow or something, Haruhi." I wave goodbye. I hope everything will turn out alright.

* * *

I get inside. By the time I do, it's time for dinner. We sit down for dinner. Mom and dad join us this time, which is a rare occasion. I bet they were worried when we were sitting away from eachother. Hikaru was already at the table. I decided to at least try to sit next to him, but he got up and walked to the other side of the table. The only other seat was across from me. Ageha was in the other seat. Mom and Dad were at the ends. The chefs brought out the food. They noticed our positioning. It was an awkward silence. Mom eventually broke it.

"So, how was your day at school, kids?"

"It was great, mommy. We made finger paintings. Mine looks like our family. I will bring it home tomorrow and show you." Ageha said. She's adorable.

"That would be lovely honey. What about you boys?"

"I found out my so called brother was a girlfriend stealer." He said and took another bite of his pasta. I lower my shoulders and look down.

"Ow!" He kicked my leg.

"What's your problem, hmm, girl stealer?" I take a quick breath in and out.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes you may." Mom said. I nod and get up from the table and carry my plates to the kitchen to give the maids less work. I cut through the dining room. I leave just in time to hear Hikaru call me an idiot, but in Japanese, so that means baka. It really hurts to be called that by someone who…who was your only friend in this messed up world. Now, I have no one to depend on. He'd probably be better off if I wasn't around. I run upstairs. I'll go to Tono's house or Haruhi's. I grab a bag and put some clothes in it. I can put up with Tono. I go down stairs.

"Where are you going, big brother Kaoru?" I turn to see Ageha.

"I'm going over to Tono's house. I might stay the night." I explained to her.

"Be careful, ok?"

"Ok. Be good Ageha." She nodded and I left. It's obvious Hikaru doesn't want me there. I get in the limo and it takes me to Tono's house. (for those who don't know, Tono is Tamaki.) I go up the front steps and knock on the door. Surprisingly, Tono answers it.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could stay over for the night."

"You ruined the relationship between my little girl and her boyfriend."

"It was an accident. I tripped." I try to explain.

"Go find a different place." He shuts the door. Why is he being like that? I go back to the limo. Next, I guess it's Hani-senpai. The driver stops in front of the Haninozuka mansion. I get out and run up. I ring the doorbell. A maid answers it.

"Hello, Mr. Hitachiin. If you are looking for master Mitsukuni, he went over to his cousin, Takashi's, house."

"Oh, ok. Thank you ma'am." I walk back to the limo. "No luck. I'm sorry to ask this, but could you take me to Mori-senpai's house."

"Yes sir." I feel bad for the chauffer, he has to drive me everywhere and it's passed his hours.

"After this stop. You can go home. If it turns out I can't stay, I'll walk to my next location."

"As you wish, sir." We stopped in front of the Morinozuka Mansion. I get out and I'm about to ring the doorbell when the door opens.

"Oh, Kao-chan." Hani-senpai answered.

"Hey."

"I can tell by your bag that you are wanting to stay the night, right?" I nod. "I'm very sorry, Kao-chan, but Auntie called for some exterminators. She saw some roaches. So, we can't stay here for now. We're going back to my house. Sadly, we'll have no room."

"It's ok, I understand."

"I hope everything turns out ok between you and Hika-chan."

"Thanks Hani-senpai." I leave and I start walking to my next location. Kyoya-Senpai's house. I'd prefer to go there instead of Haruhi's house. She has such a small home, I don't want to take up any space. They scarcely have any room for themselves. I walk for probably an hour until I reach Kyoya-Senpai's house. I go up and knock on the door. Kyoya answers.

"Hello."

"Hi, Kyoya-senpai. Is it alright if, I could stay here for the night?"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Well, Hikaru is still mad at me. For some reason, Tono's mad at me. Hani-Senpai's house is fully because the Morinozuka family is staying with them. Their house is being fumigated. Haruhi, well, I don't want to take up any space in her home since it's so small."

"Well, you can come in. I'll see if I can find a guest room for you." He let me in and led me to a guest room. "I hope this room is fine with you. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you let me stay."

"Of course. You're a friend. I hope you don't mind my siblings. They can be rather, annoying."

"I don't mind." I enter the room. "Thanks again, Kyoya." He nods and I shut the door. I get into bed. It takes me a while to fall asleep. I'm not used to being by myself.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and I go out to the dining room where Kyoya's older brothers yelling. One I think is Akito and the other, I can't remember his name.

"Hey." They both look at me. "Why are you fighting?"

"He stepped on my foot." Akito said

"I said it was an accident." Yuuichi is his name, now I remember. "Fuyumi would know."

"Don't get our sister into this." Akito yelled.

"Hey, um, calm down, ok? It was just an accident. Most of the time they are accidents. If it was an accident, say you're sorry. Hopefully, he'll forgive you." I slow down my words in that last sentence. "So, don't fight over that. You're brothers, they shouldn't fight over small things like that." They seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry for stepping on your foot, Akito."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Akito said. "I forgive you for stepping on my foot."

"I forgive you for yelling at me." They are the older brothers of Kyoya? They act like little kids. We all sat down at the table for breakfast. It was silent. No one asked why I was even there, it's like they already knew my situation. I subconsciously start to tear up.

"Kaoru, you ok?" It was his older sister, Fuyumi, who was asking me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just thought of something that made me feel upset." I explain.

"What was it?" She asked.

"Well, my brother and I got into a fight and now he doesn't even talk to me. It was an accident, but he won't listen to me." I explained again.

"I hope it gets better for you." She said, a lot of sympathy in her eyes. Breakfast went on silent. Kyoya and I rode in the same limo to school. He was busy with his laptop, so I just looked out the window. It was a bit foggy this morning, probably because of the rain last light.

* * *

We arrive at the school. I go to class and I find Hikaru and Haruhi are already there. Haruhi is writing in her notepad and Hikaru is looking out the window. I sit in my usual seat, only for a certain someone push my seat before I sit and I fall on the floor. I sigh and stand up and pull my chair back up. I try to sit down and he does it again. Ok then, fine. I grab my bag and go off to a different desk. I rest my head on my arms on my new desk. Nobody sits here, luckily. Class begins and it ends faster than usual to me. It is soon lunch after a few hours. I head to the lunchroom and order my lunch.

"May I have the A lunch?" The cook nodded and handed me a tray of food. I take it over to an empty table and start eating. Haruhi usually eats in the classroom. If I didn't have a tray of food, I'd go there and talk to her. You know what, I'll just throw away the food and go talk to Haruhi. I'm not hungry right now anyway. I grab my tray and dump out my food. I slowly walk to the classroom she eats in. "Hey, Haruhi."

"Oh, Kaoru. What are you doing here, aren't you eating lunch?"

"I'm not very hungry. I had a big breakfast this morning. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"I see. So, how's the whole situation with you and Hikaru." Hearing his name made my heart ache. As a reply, I just put my head on the desk. "Not good, I take it?" I nod. "I wonder why he won't listen to you."

"I don't know. How are you doing with this?"

"Well, I have a feeling it's over between me and him. Such a shame too. I think I love him."

"He's being an idiot. It was an accident. He shouldn't break up with you just because I accidently kissed you."

"Yea. I just have to go along with it and just hope for the best. You know?" We are silent for about ten minutes until Hikaru finds us. He does not look happy.

"I see. So it continues." Hikaru says.

"Hika-" I start.

"Shut up. I hate your guts Kaoru. Don't even try to talk to me." He leaves. I start to cry. I get up and run out of the room and run out of the school. I run home. I get to the door and I open it. I run upstairs and up to our room. I jump into the bed. I'm crying my eyes out. I'm crying into my pillow.

"Big brother Kao?" I look up. It's Ageha.

"Hey sis."

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Oh, I wasn't feeling too good, so I was able to come home. How was preschool?"

"It was fun. Can I show you my finger painting?"

"Yes, I'd love to see it." She smiled brightly and grabbed her bag, removing a paper from it. She hands it to me.

"I put names over who's who." It started with Ageha being in the middle. She was purple and put orange for her hair and yellow dotted eyes. The one labeled 'Kao' was red orange with orange hair. He was to her right. More orange was on one side than the other and had two yellow dots for eyes just like Ageha's. On the other side of 'Kao' was a man that was yellow and had black hair and purple dots for eyes. His label was 'Daddy.' On the left of Ageha was practically a mirror of 'Kao' except was light blue and had the label 'Hika' Next to 'Hika' was a pink woman with orange hair and yellow dotted eyes. She had the label 'Mommy.' They were all stick figures. The ground was green for grass. The background was blue with a yellow circle in the top right corner.

"This is amazing, Ageha. Looks like you also got some artistic talent."

"Really?"

"Yea. Come on, let's frame it. I know the perfect one." I hand it to her and I take a frame off our wall. It had a picture I took of me and Hikaru. He probably could care less if I got rid of it. I open the back of it and take out the picture. I put Ageha's picture in the frame and hand it to her. "There. Let's hang it in your room. You can show mommy later, ok?"

"Good idea, big brother Kao. You're so smart."

"Thanks, so are you." I pick her up. She holds onto the frame and the nail that held the picture. I carry her to her room and set her down. "Where do you want to put it?"

"Hmm, next to my window. That way anyone can see it when they enter my room."

"That's a great idea." I put the nail on the wall and she hands me a toy hammer. It will work you know. I hammer the nail into the wall and put the frame on it. "There. Let's go down stairs. I can help you learn how to read if you want."

"Yay." We went downstairs to the study. I grab an easy book with small words and pictures. It was my first book that I could read on my own. I was three years old. We sit at a table and I point to a word.

"What word is that?"

"The."

"Yes. What's this word?" I point to the next word.

"Dog."

"Yep." We keep going until she is able to read every sentence of this book. There's only five sentences. "Good job, Age." (Pronounced age as in a person's age. He purposely did that.)

"Thank you."

"Unbelievable." We look up. Hikaru's at the door. "Not only did you steal my girlfriend, you went as far as stealing my little sister?"

"I'm his sister too, big brother Hika. He isn't stealing me." Ageha explains.

"Forget it. I'm no longer part of this family." He walked away. Ageha was starting to cry. I can't take this anymore. Now he's made Age cry. I get up and I comfort her.

"Age, go and play in your room for a little bit. I need to talk to big brother Hika." She nodded and we left the study. She went upstairs and I went over to Hikaru. "You are just brilliant, Hika. Not only have you shattered my heart, but you also made Ageha cry. I wouldn't be surprised if she's crying her eyes out right now. You don't have to count me as your brother, but at least be there for our little sister. She's very attached to us. Go and apologize to her if you are at least decent enough to do that." I snap. I walk away. Not looking back. I know it probably made matters worse, but I don't care anymore. It was bad enough that he hurt my feelings, but he also hurt Ageha's feelings. I walk to the dining table and start on what homework I have before I ran out.

* * *

I come out of the dining room, just in time to see Hikaru come downstairs. At first he just stares at me, no emotion on his face. Then he raises a hand and slaps me hard on my cheek.

"You do not order me around." He walked away after saying that. I won't cry this time. It still hurts, but not as bad as it did the first time he hit me. I seriously feel like I'm in the middle of those overly dramatic teen drama shows. I go upstairs and go into our room. I grab a basket and start filling it with all my things. I take the basket and take it to one of the spare rooms. I open the door. It was painted blue because our parents tried to separate us so we'd sleep in different rooms. This was going to be Hikaru's room, but we fought with our parents until they let us stay by eachother's side. Hikaru…why does he have to be such an idiot? I set the basket of stuff down on the bed and sit down. I hope Hikaru and I can make up and be brothers again. I just want everything to be back to normal. I fall asleep on the bed for some reason. I was feeling tired.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night due to a loud bang. I get out of bed and go down to where I heard the bang. Someone had broken in. I see two people. They are unhooking the tv. I try to get a closer look. I feel a hand go over my mouth. The person is definitely taller than me. My heart was racing, I was so scared.

"Make no noise." The guy said. I nod. "Not only do we have a nice tv, we also have a kid we can hold for ransom." They dragged me out and shoved me in the back door of a car.

* * *

Poor Kaoru. This story is in honor of Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hikaru~

I sat down in the living room. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I slapped him. I put my head in my hands. I can't do this any longer. I have to. I take a deep breath. Maybe I could check on him and if he sees me, I'll just claim I was wanting to speak to Ageha. I get up and go upstairs and look inside our room. He'd taken everything that belongs to him. So, he's moving out of our room. I wish I could tell him. I wish I could hug him and tell him I'm sorry. I really wish that. I walk down the hall to the room he would choose. I enter, he's fast asleep. His knees are tucked close to his chest. His arms are wrapped around his legs. I walk over to him and gently get him to rest his head on the pillow. He forgot to take off his shoes again. He's always forgetting to take them off. I take off his shoes and socks, because he prefers to be barefoot, and remove his blazer, it's uncomfortable to sleep with that on. It's so stiff. I, then, remove the tie he has around his neck and cover him with the blanket. I remove his basket of stuff and put it on the ground next to the bed. I sit next to him and remove the bangs from his face. I kiss his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. Sleep well little brother." I walk out and go down stairs. I really wish I didn't have to yell at him or anything I've said or done to him. The reason I'm doing this is because- the bell for dinner rings, I'll explain later. I walk over to the dining room. Ageha, Mom, and Dad are in there.

"Hikaru, where's Kaoru?" Mom asks.

"Could care less." I sit down across from Ageha. She was staring at me, she was not happy with this and I bet my parents aren't either. "Why should I care about that copycat?" I hate this so much. The cooks come out with the food. It's something new every day, never the same dish more than once a month. For special celebrations, however, they make all sorts of different foods. We kids aren't aloud to have any because Mom doesn't want her designs ruined. Also, she still makes us cross-dress. Not so much with Ageha. Mom mainly designs girl clothes and kimonos. We ate dinner in silence. Mom had been told that Kaoru is sound asleep so she didn't bother waking him. We finish dinner, before I get up, mom speaks up.

"Hikaru, don't move."

"Ok." I stay sitting.

"What has gotten into you? I thought Kaoru was the only thing in your life that you cared about." Mom asked. He is, if only she knew why I was doing this.

"That was before I saw him kiss Haruhi." I know it was an accident and it hurt so much to tell him he is not a brother of mine.

"I remember you said you'd never let a girl get between you. You always reassured him that no one would ever break the two of you up."

"That was before he stole my girlfriend from me."

"There has to be a different reason. The Hikaru I know would never let a person enter his world."

"She was the first person to tell us apart that wasn't you, dad, or Ageha. She deserved to be in our world. I got close to her. It's not my fault Kaoru sacrificed his love for her just to make me happy." I stand up.

"Sit back down."

"No. I'm done with this conversation. It's grown boring." I walk out and run up stairs. I can't believe I just did that. Why? Why can't I just tell them? I go to the bathroom and take a shower. I go into the bedroom that is just mine now, sadly. I hate this. I hate this so much. I punch my pillow, but I hit the wall too and it hurts my hand. I get into a night outfit and curl up under the covers. It's so lonely without Kaoru near. He is the one thing that makes me feel safe. Without him, I feel so scared and helpless. I wonder what he feels. We need eachother. Once I get my problem resolved, I'm just going to run away, because I know he won't forgive me. I could care less if mom or dad don't forgive me. I just want forgiveness from my siblings. Ageha might forgive me, but I don't think Kaoru will so easily. So, I might as well just run away. I know it's cowardly, but I don't care. He probably wouldn't want to see me anyway. I soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and I'm on the ground. I guess I was so restless that I fell out of bed. The last time that happened was when Kaoru was sick. It mainly happens when it has to do with Kaoru. I get up and get ready for school. I have to meet someone this morning. I go down stairs once I have my uniform on. The front door is wide open. The tv is gone and there's a paper in its place. I pick it up. It reads:

To whom it may concern. We have kidnapped the young boy. If you want him back. Pay ¥8,000,000. We will meet in the abandoned tenements near Kyoto. Room 12C on the 4th floor. Call the policed and we'll kill him.

No, no this isn't true! I set the note down and run upstairs.

"Kaoru!? Kaoru!" I run into the room he was using. He's not there. His blazer, tie, and shoes are still on the ground. No, no this can't be happening. I fall to my knees and cry in my hands. Poor Kaoru. Why did this have to happen? I try to compose myself. I need to try and remember they could be watching my every move. I get up and go downstairs and grab my bag. I go out to the limo and head to school. I get to the meeting place. They are already there.

"There you are, took long enough." Said one of them. I don't remember their names, except the leader.

"Sorry, Kaoru was kidnapped and his kidnappers left a ransom note. Thanks to you, I can't go out there looking for him." I tell her.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, we've been watching you. You are doing very well. We probably don't have much longer to go." Said the leader. I bet you can guess who the leader is.

"I'm just wondering, what motive the White Lily League would have for doing this." I say.

"We thought it would be good revenge on that idiot you call a king to see his little 'children' fight." Benibara explains. So that's why.

"Why me and Kaoru? Why not someone else?" I ask

"Because, you and the bond between eachother is perfect. If you fight, he will have no idea what to do." Explained her friend.

"It hurts so much to say that stuff to my little brother." I say. I look down to the ground

"Though, if you want to keep your darling brother from getting hurt, you will continue." I hate her so much.

"Fine. Please, don't hurt him." I plead.

"We won't, unless you break the deal. Conference concluded." They walk out. Here's the whole deal. They want me and Kaoru to fight with eachother. I, at first, declined, then they reminded me of their fan club army. They would hurt Kaoru. I couldn't let that happen, so I agreed. I feel ashamed that I'm betraying him, but I want nothing to happen to my brother. They had it all planned out. They'd make sure that he'd trip on the fishing line they set up so that I'd have the excuse to make a fight. Though I have this feeling the plan won't last. Kyoya will discover it, I know he will. He's the only one who will realize that I can think of. He knew Haruhi was a girl from the beginning.

* * *

I get to class and Haruhi tries asking where Kaoru is, but I don't answer her. How could I? I don't know where he is for one. Also, she's supposed to think that I don't care.

"Wow Hikaru, wow, I never thought you'd be this much of a jerk." I wish I could tell her.

"Whatever. Say whatever you want, I don't care." I rested my head on my arms.

"Why are you being like this? I know you, you would never act like this toward Kaoru. If he was sick in bed, you'd be so worried you couldn't even concentrate." I am worried right now, I've been worried all morning. "You are worried about him, aren't you?"

"What would give you that idea?" I was monotonously.

"You're tapping your pencil on your desk. You do that when you're worried about him."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Class was over after a while. Soon it was time for lunch. I'm never hungry when I'm worried so I'll just stay in the classroom. Haruhi came in with her usual box lunch.

"You are worried about him. You don't eat when you're worried."

"Stop making assumptions, alright? You may think I care, but I don't. I could care less."

"Hikaru, stop lying. There has to be a reason you're acting this way, not just the fact that he accidently kissed me."

"Shut up. There's nothing else." I am mentally kicking and slapping myself. I hate talking to her like that. She's my best friend, she was my girlfriend, but I don't think that will no longer be an option. I've been so horrible to everyone. She got up and slapped me.

"You are such an idiot. Why are you being like this? I know you a lot better than you think." She suddenly stopped talking. "Hikaru. You're pale." She felt my forehead. "You need to go to the nurse. You're burning up."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'll be ok." I am feeling a bit sick though.

"Hikaru…. You're crying. Why? What's wrong? Can't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I doubt you'd understand." I get up and walk out, I stagger a little, but kept going. I saw Kyoya. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hikaru, I might have figured out why you're acting like this. Don't tell them that I might know. I'm going to help you." He whispers.

"I knew you'd find out. Thank you." I whisper back. He nods and walks away. I walk down the hall to my next classroom. Nobody is in there yet. I sit down and start on homework I have from earlier classes. I'm doing my French homework first. I hate foreign language. I prefer math or physics, something in that region. The teacher walks in.

"What are you doing here so early, Kaoru?" The teacher asks.

"I'm Hikaru." I try to make it sound like I have a bit of anger, but I don't know how well I managed.

"Oh so sorry. You two are identical. You are also sitting in his seat."

"That's the downfall of having an identical twin. Nobody can tell you apart. I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for him."

"Oh, but the two of you seem so close."

"That was before he kissed my girlfriend."

"Oh, eventually you'll get over it. You won't hate him forever for it, will you?"

"I just might."

"Why? Why won't you forgive him?"

"He knows how much I love her. He said he stepped aside so I could have her as my girlfriend."

"You'll see, you'll get over it."

"Doubted."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"How should I know?" I snapped. I didn't want to act like this.

"Don't take that tone with me…are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?"

"You look so pale. Go down to the nurse's office."

"I don't need to."

"You are as pale as ivory. Go get your temperature."

"Fine." I get up and walk out of the room and to the nurse's office. I soon enter.

"Hello, Mr. Hitachiin. Something wrong?" The nurse asks me.

"My teacher told me to come down here and get my temperature." She got up.

"Ok, let's see what we have here." She picked up that weird thermometer thing. "Open up." I opened my mouth. "Lift up your tongue." I lifted my tongue and she stuck it under my tongue. "Close." I closed my mouth. After a few seconds, she pulled it out of my mouth. "You have a temperature of 104! How do you not feel sick?"

"I just don't. I feel fine."

"I'm calling for your driver."

"No, I'm fine. I'm not weak like Kaoru!" She was surprised when I said that.

"I thought you loved Kaoru."

"That was before he stole my girlfriend."

"Hmm. I hope it all works out for the two of you."

"It won't."

"Oh well, I understand. Stay here. I'll call for your driver so you can go home." I feel like Kaoru's hurt. I feel like someone's hurting him. I sit down. I start feeling pain in my head. I can't tell whether it's because I'm sick or if K-Kao…


	3. Chapter 3

~Kaoru~

We pull up to a house. It looks like a duplex. It's painted a very sickly blue. They pull up along the curb and get out. One of them goes around and gets me out and drags me up to the house. We go up 3 steps to a large patio separated by a three foot wooden fence that matched the house color. I was dragged inside the house. The carpet was a dark grey color with a few animal stains on the ground. Over to the right is a beat up green couch. This must be the living room. It had a small tv sitting on a crate. There was a large doorway leading to a large room that had a rug and splintery floors. That room looks like the dining room. To the right is a staircase. From what I can see, ahead of this room is the kitchen. I can see an oven. The person who has a hold of me takes me upstairs. There is a small closet, big enough for Ageha to fit into and have room to stand. To the immediate left is a room painted pink. It has an orange carpet. The room next to it is painted pale blue and has very pale green carpet. Next to that room is the bathroom. It's very small. Down the hall is a room that is larger than the two put together from the looks of it. They take me down the hall and take me to a door next to the very large room. It's the door to the attic. The door opens and they take me up there. It's very warm up here. I hear a few bats. (By the way, I am describing a real house that I used to live in. It had more furniture, but the couch used to be ours, but we left it behind. It was horrible. It was infested with mice.) It feels like a summer day in here, how is that possible? It's February! They threw me over to the corner.

"Someone will be standing guard at the bottom if you try to escape. Behave or we'll punish you." With that, he walked down the stairs and I sat here. This place is horrible. I've never seen a house in worse condition. I sit against the wall. I'm so scared. The man comes up stairs after awhile. "Kid, you are being held here for a ransom of ¥8,000,000. You miss behave, we'll take you to the basement. You can't escape." With that, he went downstairs. What's so bad about the basement? What's this I'm sensing? It feels like, something's wrong with Hikaru. I think he's sick. He falls sick a bit easily. His immune system isn't very strong. Mine is a bit stronger because I was so sick when I was an infant. I had a lot of different sicknesses, where mom and dad got from their business trips. Hikaru never got sick as an infant, but now he gets sick a lot easier.

* * *

A few hours pass, I don't know how many, but I think school is almost over.

"Hey." I looked up. It was one of the other men. "What's your name?"

"K-Kaoru Hitachiin."

"You're a Hitachiin?" I nod. "So, you have a twin."

"Yes. How-"

"My sister is a fan of your mother's work and has gone to a bit of your dinner parties. She said she had the most adorable twin girls. You don't look like a girl."

"My mom makes us cross dress at her parties. Even though we're 15 now. Our little sister Ageha doesn't though."

"I see." I got close to me. "How about I help you escape?"

"How?"

"I'll claim your misbehaving, on the way down the steps to the basement, is a door that leads to the backyard."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"My sister is very close to me. I want her to be happy. You Hitachiins make her happy."

"Thank you." He grabbed my arm.

"Pretend to be scared." I nod. He leads me downstairs. "The kid didn't take the warning and was misbehaving. I'll take him to the basement."

"Kay, make sure you lock him up in the dark room." The leader said.

"I will." He led me to the kitchen and to a basement door. He pulled me through and opened a door at the base. "Go toward that alley. Take a right and then a left at the end. Keep going down, there's a little corner store that sells small house things. Ask the old lady to call a friend or family member." I nod he opens the screen. I run and climb the fence. I head toward the alley. I follow his instructions until I get to the corner store. I enter it.

"Oh, welcome." There was an old lady behind the counter, there was a yellow lab dog with her. "Want to buy something?"

"I might, but can I use your phone?"

"What for?"

"I need to call a friend. I was kidnapped and held for ransom a few blocks down. One of the people helped me escape and told me to come here and use your phone."

"Oh, I see. Here." She let me into the back counter and then I dialed Kyoya's cell.

_"Hello?"_

"Kyoya, it's me, Kaoru."

_"Kaoru, what are you doing calling from a different phone?"_

"I was kidnapped and managed to escape. Can you come get me?"

_"Yes, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, hang tight. I will have my private police trail this phone call."_

"Ok. See you in a bit." I hung up. "Thank you for letting me use your telephone."

"Oh, you're welcome." I pull out my wallet and I hand her twenty dollars. "You don't need to pay me anything for using the phone."

"Ok then." I put the twenty back and pull out a credit card. "Here, take off 300 or 400. You need the money. Pretty this place up a bit. In fact, you can have a thousand yen."

"I don't need your money."

"Come on, you need help with this place, I'd be willing to help. I can make a design for the outside. My mother is Yuzuha Hitachiin."

"Yuzuha Hitachiin?"

"Yes. Take the money. I'm plenty wealthy. Go on." The old lady took the credit card and ran it through her cash register. "Take as much as you want, but don't let anyone know." She nodded and then handed back the credit card. "Besides, I don't really care for money, I'd just be happy living in an apartment and going to a low rate school."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yea. My brother."

"Tell me about it, seems like we have a lot of time. Here, have a seat." She pulls up a chair and I sit down.

"Ok, here's how it happened. I was talking to my brother's girlfriend and I tripped and accidently kissed her. He walked in just as it happened and he ran, I ran after him to explain. Then, he said I was no brother of his and ran off. He's been mean to me ever since and won't let me explain."

"Oh, that must be terrible. I had a similar situation when I was your age. I have an older twin sister. I accidently kissed her boyfriend because I tripped. She saw just as she entered. She ran off and I ran after her. She shoved me away and since that day, I never spoke to her. I ran away and lived here. I would get news on how she was doing from my father. She became the head of the family, had a son, then had a grandson. Then, my father passed away, I don't know how my sister is doing, but I always hope she's alive and well."

"What family business does she run?"

"She is in charge of quite a few things, one that is more prominent is schooling. She mainly runs Ouran Academy."

"That's my school. I know her grandson."

"You do?"

"Yes, he's half French half Japanese. His name is Tamaki Suoh. He is the president of the Ouran Host Club."

"Tamaki. That sounds like a wonderful name. you said he's half French?"

"Yes. Though, his mother is nowhere to be found. My friend Kyoya is trying to find her."

"How is Tamaki?"

"He can be an idiot sometimes, but he just doesn't think clearly and makes a wrong move. He helped me and my brother come out of our shell and be more social. If he gets upset or depressed, he goes in a corner and mopes. He's the president, or King as he likes to be called, of the host club."

"Host club?"

"Yes, it's where we entertain ladies with too much time on their hands. We make them smile and it's our job to make every girl happy."

"Oh that sounds wonderful." There was a knock on the door and the old lady answered it.

"Hello, I'm here for my friend, Kaoru Hitachiin." Kyoya said.

"Oh yes, Kaoru." I got up and walked over to them. "I hope to see you again, Kaoru."

"Same with you. Goodbye and thank you."

"Bye, bye." She waved and went to the limo.

"thanks for coming to get me, Kyoya."

"No problem. I know nobody else could." We drove down the road.

"Hey, that's the house." I point out.

"That blue duplex? That's where your kidnappers brought you?"

"Yea."

"I will send my police force there, later." The drive was silent. Usually Kyoya isn't nice. "Well, I have proof that someone sabotaged you into tripping. We discovered it during this afternoon's host club meeting. A fishing line was set up right where you tripped."

"A fishing line?"

"Yes. We are testing it for finger prints. Though I have a pretty good idea who might have been the cause of this feud. Hikaru is only acting, he doesn't mean the stuff he said." He doesn't? I should have known. Hikaru would never treat me like that voluntarily.


	4. Chapter 4

If you didn't know from the last time it was Hikaru's Pov, he had fainted in the nurse's office. His sickness was due to being extremely worried about Kaoru that he got a fever. This is the final chapter by the way.

* * *

~Hikaru~

I woke up in my bed. I look around the room.

"Master Hikaru?" I look up at the twin maids. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I answer, I'm not feeling sick anymore. Just a slight headache, but I'm ok.

"Good. We know you probably don't care, but Kaoru was found. Kyoya brought him home." They speak in unison.

"Whatever. You're right, I don't care." I say bitterly. You know the reason why. I hope you're on my side.

"The funny thing is, master, your fever went down since he came home."

"Whatever, it's just coincidence." I hide under my covers. Kaoru's safe. Thank goodness. Maybe, since he's ok and home, that's why my fever went down.

* * *

~That weekend~

Mom is having some sort of party. She's making us cross-dress again. My dress is light blue for the color and green for the trim, the socks and the bow on the back are also green. The shoes are blue. I have to wear an auburn long-hair wig. Kaoru's dress is the same as mine except it's orange and green. Ageha's is the same except with blue and orange.

"This stupid bow." I look at Kaoru while we're in the changing area.

"You idiot." I came behind him and tied the bow. "You could never tie a bow ever for the life of you." I walk away and get on the shoes we were forced to wear. I head out to the back yard. That's where the party is being held. Ageha comes out.

"Big brother Hika, can you get the bow tied on my back?" I look up at Age. I like calling her Age, I don't know why, I guess it's just a habit Kaoru and I developed.

"Fine." I tie the bow on her back.

"Why does mommy always make us wear her designs?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kaoru came out and tripped on the steps. I caught him just in time. "Wow, you are so clumsy. Watch your step next time, baka." I help him stand and walk away. It hurts again. The guests start arriving. The party is in full swing. I thought I caught the sight of a Lobelia girl. Kaoru bumps into me. I turn around. "You're more than just clumsy. You're lumbering idiot, worse than Tono. I've had it." I grab a wine glass, I was going to hit him with it, but I can't. I just drop it. "I can't do this anymore. I can't do it." I pull him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean it. I meant nothing that I said or did to you since this started. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve forgiveness. Just know that you are a great little brother and I love you so much." I can't believe I did this, now Kaoru is going to be in danger. I'm such an idiot. I couldn't take it anymore though.

"Excuse me." We looked up to see Kyoya. "There is a crasher of the party and we are here to arrest her. Go get her." We looked around.

"Unhand me." We look and it's Benibara.

"She is no longer a threat to you anymore. You no longer have to worry." Everyone is looking around wondering who he was talking about. "I will see you two at the host club tomorrow." Kyoya left with his police force and Benibara.

"Hikaru, what just happened? Why was she a threat?"

"I'll explain later. Again, I'm sorry I said those things to you and everything else."

"I already know that?"

"How did..." This came to be a surprise.

"Kyoya told me. He found out that is was all an act."

"I knew he would." We continued with the party. After words, I told Kaoru all about Benibara's plan. Everything went back to normal. Almost, Haruhi and I are no longer together. She deserves someone better than me. Though she was relieved to see that Kaoru and I were no longer fighting. I explained to her why I said what I did. She understood. So did Tono and everybody else.

* * *

What did you think? I think this chapter kind of turned out badly. Oh well.


End file.
